


Yes, Akira, There Is A Gallbladder

by Lunarium



Series: After You Found Me [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Procedures, Post-Season/Series 06, Some Humor, Surgery, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It’s Christmas time, and Shiro needs to undergo surgery before a little problem turns into an emergency.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: After You Found Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Yes, Akira, There Is A Gallbladder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Christmas Week, prompt "Dec 26: Gifts". This story is set four years after “[All I Want Is A Robot Flying Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965413)”, so Akira and Sven are five and eight years old, respectively. 
> 
> Do note, this fic contains some description of a medical procedure and its aftercare. ♥️

“Is Daddy going to die, Papa?” Akira wept as she pressed her cheeks against Keith’s stomach, her small arms wound tightly around his legs. The thought of going any further down the hall frightened her. 

Keith chuckled as he stroked the top of his younger child’s head. “He will be fine. This is a very simple surgery. Many people have it done every year.” 

“What’re they gonna do?” Sven asked. 

“They’re taking out his gallbladder,” Keith explained. 

Sven made a face. “Don’t you need that?” 

“No, no…here, look.” Pulling out his tablet, Keith searched for a child-friendly image to show his and Shiro’s children. The two stared at the image, transfixed. Sven knew a little about human anatomy, but he’s never really knew about the gallbladder’s existence until this moment. 

As for Akira, this was her first exposure to how the human looked inside. She giggled at the picture of the aforementioned organ. “It’s green!” 

Assured, they continued on. Finding the right room, they filed in, finding Shiro had already been gowned up for the procedure. He was already hooked up to an IV line as well as a heart monitor. He had been idly watching the television screen, and when he saw them come in his eyes lit up.

“Dad!” Sven greeted the same time as Akira squeaked, “Daddy!” 

Keith crossed his arms right over Shiro’s head. “Well, well, your mac-and-cheese-eating days are over.” 

Shiro laughed. “I’ll find my ways.” 

Sweeping down, Keith kissed him. “How are you feeling?” 

“As well as I did yesterday.” 

Keith frowned. 

“Hey, at least ol’ Gally’s staying intact!” 

“You shouldn’t have waited this long,” Keith said. “You were in pain but you kept delaying the procedure. Scheduling a surgery the last possible day when the surgeon’s available before Christmas—really, Shiro! What if there was a delay today?” 

Shiro chuckled. “Well, there was just so much going on, you know? And I had to delay it because I wouldn’t miss Akira’s birthday for the universe.” At that he ruffled his little girl’s hair. “At least Christmas is all about relaxing, so that’s what I’ll be doing during the break. I’ll have my dad take care of business with Haggar and Merla.” He laughed, but Keith didn’t break a smile. “I know it’s better to have the laparoscopic done, but…I took my chance. Don’t think the thing’s burst during that time.” 

“And it better not,” Keith said. Laparoscopic procedures were simpler, less invasive, required a shorter recovery time, and most importantly, were generally safer. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t worry for Shiro, even if cholecystectomy was considered one of the most common surgeries performed year-round. He had simply been through enough. Shiro shouldn’t have to be here, hooked up and looking pale under the bright hospital light, all because a tiny organ was unable to do its damn job right. 

“La-bora-scopic,” Sven attempted. 

“Laparoscopic,” Shiro repeated for him slowly until Sven got it right. “It’s just four little cuts around my stomach. Shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Is it going to hurt?” Akira asked. 

“All surgeries hurt, but they will give me something so I won’t feel any pain,” Shiro said. “It’s really simple. I’m expected back home later today.” A glance towards Keith’s direction included a silent footnote: _assuming this doesn’t turn into an emergency surgery_. 

A nurse popped in at that moment to announce the operating room was ready for Shiro. The children immediately scrambled to each give their father a good-luck hug and kiss before filing behind Keith. Keith kissed Shiro again. 

“See you in a few hours,” Keith said. 

Shiro nodded. “After we’ve dealt with that one member inside me who’s not being a team player. The utter _gall_ of some people!” 

Keith groaned. “You’re worse than my Pops!”

⁂

Over at the waiting room, Keith sat with Sven and Akira. He face-timed with Admiral Hayato Shirogane and General Takara Shirogane, both of whom were currently busy on a mission away from Earth.

“Was he in good spirits when they rolled him in?” Hayato asked. 

“Cracking terrible puns all the way in,” Keith said. 

“He’s always so easy-going,” Takara said with a shake of her head and a laugh. “Really, we’ve been telling him to have the surgery done for how long?!” 

Ryou popped in for a visit shortly afterwards—quite literally, as he was Kosmo-sitting. 

“Hey, I shouldn’t be here with any animals, but these are for you all, from Aunt Romelle and myself,” he said, winking when the kids spotted their presents and nearly vibrated off their seats. Keith thanked him, stroked Kosmo over the top of his head, and warned the kids to behave or he was giving all their presents to Haggar. 

Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge stopped by at some point, all disappointed at having just missed wishing Shiro good luck. Acxa and Veronica also stopped by, mainly to check whether Keith needed anything, or to watch the kids while Keith ran for a bathroom break.

“My house later!” Lance said. “Allura will be there, and the family always cooks enough food to feed the entire Atlas!” 

Keith winced. He appreciated Lance’s offer, but after having read up on post-cholecystectomy care, the last thing Shiro needed shortly after surgery was having anything too heavy on the stomach. But he also knew how much his children loved Mrs. Alveraz’s cooking. 

Pidge and Hunk also offered their homes. 

“We’ll stop by, if Shiro’s feeling well enough,” Keith promised. “Even if it’s a few minutes. Thank you.” 

The kids were well-behaved. Keith found them something age-appropriate that educated them on the procedure, as they wanted to know everything there was to know about gallbladders, and the two were going through the video nonstop since then. 

“Ew, they pull the gallbladder out through your belly button!” Sven yelled as the two dissolved into horrified giggles. “Like something out of _Aliens_!” 

“Eeeeew!” Akira squealed. 

“Were you sneaking off watching movies with your uncle?” Keith demanded. He swore, if another Shirogane got bitten by the horror and gore movie genre bug…

“No, Pops!” Sven said sweetly. “See, Akira? This is why we absolutely have to watch what we eat! No more mac-and-cheese for us!” 

“And no more scary movies!” Akira declared sagely. “It’ll give the universe ideas!” 

Keith’s gaze locked with another lady in the waiting room and both had to stifle a giggle. 

“What if his insides spill out?!” 

“No, he won’t! You don’t unravel an entire person from their belly button! That’s where your umbilical cord was attached! That’s what attached you to Papa!” 

“Oh jeez,” Keith mumbled to himself, fighting back a laugh. _We’ve raised little monsters, Shiro._

Some time later on, Sven and Akira grew silent. They put their heads put together as they pored over something on the tablet, occasionally gasping, giggling, and cooing over something. Keith tried to peer over their shoulders, but the two kids weren’t leaving any room to allow for spying. 

“What are you looking at?” Keith demanded. 

Sven popped his head up. “Papa, can we have your credit card?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” 

“We found the perfect Christmas gift for Daddy!” Akira announced. 

“What is it?” 

“Can’t tell you! It’s a surprise!” 

Keith sighed heavily. “It better not upset him.” 

“It won’t!” Sven promised. “He’ll like it! We promise!”

“Please can we have your money?” Akira begged. 

“Not until I know what you’re up to!” Keith said. Not that he didn’t trust his children, but what if the brilliant present they found was over thousands of dollars? 

Rescue came in the form of Krolia, huffing as she ran into the waiting room. 

“Keith, I’m so sorry!” she said. “We had a delay returning here. We heard Shiro’s in for surgery—”

“It’s something minor,” Keith said, who got up to embrace his mother. “He’ll be fine. Meanwhile…the kids are up to something and they won’t let me in on it.” 

“Oh, yeah? How are my little rugrats doing?” Krolia swept over to them, hugging them both in big bear hug and giving each a kiss on top of their heads. “What’s this? Want to let Grandma in on a little secret?” 

A few minutes later, Krolia returned to Keith wearing a small smile. “I gave them my card. Trust me, it’s cute.”

⁂

Christmas break found the Shiroganes back at home. The procedure had gone smoothly, and as Shiro anticipated, he had been discharged that same day. Right after surgery, pain was mainly contained in his back and belly region, which was expected, as his entire torso had been filled with air before the incisions were made.

In commiseration, Sven and Akira taped tiny gauze strips over the bellies of their favorite plush dolls—the old Slav plush in Sven’s case—so that Shiro wouldn’t feel alone. He was touched by their actions. 

Shiro rested the first day to sleep off the anesthesia, and he could only stomach water or broth. 

Ryou and Romelle visited and offered to play nurse or sit for the kids while Keith ran errands. 

“Are you pooping?” Romelle would periodically ask Shiro. “And passing gas?” 

“Er, everything’s fine,” Shiro said, taken aback. He had to assume Romelle had gone through nursing Bandor at some point. “Keith got me things so I don’t have any blockage.” 

Ryou grinned. “Good to see you’re not full of shi—”

_“Ryou!”_

“Oh, sorry, the kids are here!” 

The following day, he began eating—something light at first, and he took tentative walks around the house to reduce risks for blood clots. 

“You keep pressing against your belly,” Keith commented while they walked with his head leaning into Shiro’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” They were taking a simple stroll outside on Christmas morning, the first time Shiro stepped out since the surgery. Walking about at home was well and fine, but he had wished for some fresh air. He promised nothing too strenuous: just walk down to the block and back again. 

“Yeah,” Shiro laughed gently. “I know they put me back together right, but I keep worrying my wound’s about to open again or something.” 

Keith scoffed. “You won’t unravel or anything. This isn’t _Aliens_.” 

Shiro shot him a confused look as Keith chuckled to himself.

⁂

The following afternoon, Sven and Akira rushed into their bedroom, both wearing beaming smiles.

“It’s here!” Sven said. “Delivery was a little bit late, but it’s here!” 

“Whoa!” Shiro chuckled—not too much, as too much movement hurt his belly—as their kids jumped onto the bed. Kosmo followed shortly after, curling up before Keith. The two kids waved a parcel around excitedly. “What have you got there?” 

“It’s a gift for you!” Akira announced. 

“For me?” Shiro glanced over at Keith who shrugged. 

“No idea,” Keith said. “They wouldn’t let me in on the surprise. Mom gave them the money for it.” 

“Open it!” Sven said, barely able to contain his excitement. 

Shiro accepted the parcel graciously. There was no indication to give him what was inside: no logo, no recognizable name. Throwing a few worried glances at Keith, who could only shrug, Shiro he peeled away at the thick tape holding the box shut, lifted up the lid, and parted the filler air pillows aside to see what was inside. 

“Oh, my God!” Shiro laughed, instantly charmed when he recognized what it was. 

“What is it?” Keith asked, taking a peek over his husband’s shoulder. 

Shiro retrieved his gift from the box and settled it on his lap: super soft, small, green in color, with an adorably emoted pouty expression embroidered on its face, the little gallbladder plush toy was holding three soft gallstones. _“I maked these”_ was the caption on the tag. Accompanying the plush was a small booklet filled with comics of that poor little gallbladder’s misadventures. 

“I love this!” Shiro said as he gave the plush and comic booklet to Keith to examine with amusement. “Thank you, both of you!” 

“The site said you can give this to people who had their gallbladder taken out,” Sven said and Akira nodded.

“They did?” Shiro beamed. “How thoughtful of you! I have my little friend back!” 

“And he won’t get clogged from too much mac and cheese,” Keith teased gently as he made the gallbladder plush give Shiro a tiny boop on the nose.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s apparently a lot of gallbladder plushies out there, but the one I was thinking of was from The Awkward Yeti, because [the comics strips](http://theawkwardyeti.com/character/gallbladder-2/) are so adorable and funny.


End file.
